


This Valentine All I want is You

by The_Ubisoft_Gamer



Series: Overwatch but its WidowTracer [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Nervousness, Slice of Life, but its still gay, slight angst, this is very gay, well its not that gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ubisoft_Gamer/pseuds/The_Ubisoft_Gamer
Summary: Lena is a bit nervous about Valentine's Day. Amélie's annoyed that it's extremely quiet around the house, and although she doesn't get Lena to completely open up, she's managed to give a few ideas for now and the future. It's a short fluff piece.I decided that I was going to do one story each month. So I did one last month called ''Hammers and Nails'', so now I'm gonna do this one based on Valentine's Day. Song of the month is at the bottom of the story as always.





	This Valentine All I want is You

**Author's Note:**

> So for March, I was thinkin' some St. Patrick's Day stuff. But I ain't too sure if I wanna follow a holiday fic with another one, and neither of 'em is Irish so I can't do Irish stereotypes even though I have Irish heritage. Any ideas? I may not take 'em but I'll give you credit if I happen too, I'll probably think of somethin' who knows?

Tracer or better known as Lena Oxton is extremely playful and full of mischief. And as much as Amélie loved the woman, she couldn’t always endure it without a little bit of a headache. But that’s what comes with being married, especially if you’re married to a spikey hairball of energy, but Amélie decided the headaches were worth it.

 

It was the thirteenth of February, a day before Valentine’s and Lena was acting a little strange. Perhaps she was a bit nervous. It is technically their first Valentine’s together as a married couple.  And Amélie is almost positive her lover spent several days if not months wondering what sort of gift to give, hell she rambled on and on about how the gift she got Amélie might not be good enough for her. And as usual Amélie had to reassure her with a simple peck on the lips and a warm smile, that is if Lena didn’t melt into the kiss and became suddenly needy.

 

Lena was still active around the house. Walking there and walking here, but she seemed timid; nervous. It struck a chord with Amélie, she couldn’t focus on her book and ironically it was because of the amount of deafening silence and not noise. She rose her brow in mild irritation as she set her book down and peered over at Lena. She watched as the usual, chipper Brit, paced back and forth on flighty feet. She was mumbling to herself but Amelie couldn’t really make out what. She watched for a while more before she decided that she couldn’t watch Lena like this.

 

“Lena,” Amélie spoke but didn’t receive a response.

 

“Lena,” She said her voice a little more stern. Lena stopped pacing, but she didn’t look Amélie’s way.

 

“Lena Oxton if you don’t stop that and tell me what’s going on right now I will-”

 

The Brit whipped around in a hurry, her hands rose in a sign of defeat and she wore a nervous smile on her features. “Yes, luv?”

 

“What is wrong, cherie?”

 

Lena rubbing the back of her neck always managed to distract Amélie, but she wasn’t going to let it get to her, this time anyway. She shot Lena a glare when she didn’t answer, it seemed to work.

 

“O’alright. I’m just a bit nervous about tomorrow y’know? It’s gonna be Valentine’s day and I don’t know if whatever I’m going to do will be too much or too little.” Lena closed her eyes in preparation for mockery, but rather that, she heard a soft amused chuckle. She was still offended by it but it didn’t seem like mockery.

 

“Lena, we both know you do too much, and even if you were to do ‘to little’ I wouldn't think of you any other way. Besides who cares? It’s just some cash-grab holiday created by florist companies.”

 

“Yeah I know, but it’s a day of love. I love you every day of my life, but Valentine’s is the one day of the year when you're supposed to make some grand gesture.”

 

Amélie laughed. “Unfortunate you didn’t propose to me on the fourteenth of February then.”

 

“Oi, I think I’m fortunate I didn’t! I mean, sure that would make it our anniversary, but would I be giving you two different gifts or would one gift count for both occasions for the same day?”

 

“Does it really matter?” Amélie asked. She had returned to reading her book albeit she was really too distracted too. She’s been reading the same line six times.

 

“What’d you mean by that?” Lena was confused and it was adorable. That quirked eyebrow raised in confusion, her mouth hanging slightly open in a confused pout, and she was still sheepishly rubbing at her neck.

 

“I mean you don’t have to get me anything just because the holiday says you do. I will always buy you a gift for your birthday, Christmas, and our Anniversary. But something like Valentine’s day, well I suppose if it makes you feel better you don’t have to get me anything, do something at home for me.”

 

“You serious? Like I can make you breakfast or y’know do that thing you’re always telling me to do around the house.”

 

“Clean?”

 

“Yeah, that.” Lena let loose a goofy smile and Amélie couldn’t help but smile back.

 

Lena wasn’t nervous anymore. Her mood had improved after her chat with Amélie. Whatever it was that was bothering her had seemed to wither away. It was no doubt that it may have been insecurity eating away at Lena, worried that she isn’t good enough for Amélie, or that she’s way out of the Frenchwoman’s league, and sometimes even the classic “I’m too gay for this”.

Well, Amélie couldn’t disagree with that last one, Lena is pretty gay.

 

But she was just happy that it was no longer quiet around the house. Oddly enough she was happy that it was harder to read now that her spouse had managed to find the remote and began to watch some of her favorite cartoons. In mock frustration, she dog-eared and closed the book she was reading. “Am I ever going to finish this damn book?”

 

“What was that, love?”

 

“Nothing, mon amour.” She went to rest her head on Lena’s lap and fell asleep.

  
  
\-----------

  


The next morning, Amélie woke up by herself in bed. She groaned at the loss of her personal heater and was gravely upset that it seemed her lover neglected to put the blanket at least near her. The morning light from outside was barely seeping into the from fortunately and Amélie had made an attempt to reach the blanket but decided it was too far away. She lay in bed, slowly waking up for the next few minutes, the door to her room was cracked and the light from the kitchen was faint. It didn’t take long for the rest of her body to wake up as it suddenly picked up the sent of food.

 

Suddenly hungry Amélie flopped out of bed and it was a less than graceful attempt to get out of bed like a normal human being, but she was tired. She prepared herself to avoid the minefield that was their bedroom until she looked down and saw that it was spotless. Lena’s close was actually in dressers and hanging in closets, and dirty clothes in the hamper, unlike her weird ‘clean pile- dirty pile’ system.

It was certainly new and she was rather surprised, but she couldn’t help but entertain the thought that it won’t last. By this Sunday their room will be another minefield that Amélie will have navigate and clear out every week, but she was fine with it. Her attention returned to the smell of food and her body wandered out the door and into the hallway. She could her Lena humming a tune to herself, clearly happy. 

 

When Amélie came around the corner, her heart warmed at the sight of Lena. The woman was standing behind the stove in her t-shirt and boxers, wearing an apron that was a little bit too big for her (though it was Amélie’s after all). Her hair was its usual mess and when those brown eyes connected with Amélie’s well, her heart melted. She let out a chuckle at Lena’s slightly confused expression and a sheepish smile. 

 

“What? Do I look daft to you or something, still in my knickers?” 

 

“You look perfect, Lena.”

 

A sheepish smile and a red blush was distraction enough for Amélie, but she did have to point out that the french toast Lena was frying was beginning to burn. 

 

“You sure Amélie? Y’know I can change in a flash, wasn’t sure if you really wanted this or not,” Lena rambled. She seemed to be good at that when she was nervous. 

 

“Lena.” 

 

“Yes, love?” 

 

“J e t'aime.” Amelie pulled Lena into a tight hug and separated just enough to kiss her. It took Lena a moment to realize what had just happened, but she was quick to melt into the kiss; clinging onto Amélie’s shirt for dear life and to deepen the kiss. 

 

Finally, they separated and Amélie was sure the slice of french toast was burnt by this point, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was to spend this Valentine with the woman she loved and perhaps tomorrow they’ll hand out their Valentine’s gifts to their friends, but for now, it was just the two of them. 

 

“Love you too, Amélie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you've made it this far! Want a cookie?
> 
>  
> 
> Well too bad I ate 'em all on accident. Sorry.  
> -ZZ44 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day
> 
> Song of the Month: Cave Me In - FWLR & A-Shoo [Monstercat Release]


End file.
